Escaping the Past
by brataly
Summary: Natalie is the new girl at skool. She can finally leave behind her old town and all the horrible people and memories, and start new with her robot sidekick. What happens when she befriends both a mysterious green boy, and a weird boy with glasses who are mortal enemies? Will she be in a ad situation? Will her past catch up with her?


Time seems to have stopped as I can barely breathe as I stare at the sight of my friend standing over my love with a knife, both struggling. My hair blows by my cheeks, getting soaked by the blood that flows from my cheek. I never thought in a million years that anything like this would have happened. It was an interesting sight in its own way to be frank. I gripped the handle of my katana in my hand. Nat's POV I took a look in the mirror. I chose my usual outfit. A tight black t-shirt with a mustard yellow gemini sign on it ((like Sollux Captor from homestuck)), dark navy blue jean short shorts, dark gray knee high socks, black combat boots, and a black trench coat that reached a little above my ankles. I brushed my dark brown hair and flicked my side bangs out of my big hazel eyes. I frowned at my reflection, I'm really pale. I hate my reflection, some people would say I'm beautiful in my own, morbid, dark way, I would say I'm just fucking weird. I shrug and do my usual makeup. I look at the clock and realize it's 8:05. "Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" I run downstairs. "Cait, I gotta go, but I left your pizza money on my bureau!" I yell to my sister as I run out of the house. I don't want to be late on my first day, although it is public school, so I doubt I'll be in too much trouble if I'm late. I hop over some fences and run through some peoples backyards. I make it in front of the educational center, a little out of breath. I take a good look at it. 'Skool?' I think to myself. "Please tell me this is some sort of a teachers joke.." I mumble under my breath. "What a freak! She's talking to herself!" I turn and see a blonde girl with a group of snobby looking girls. I roll my eyes at the preps and look down at my phone as it buzzes. I received a text from Cait. "Heyyyy Nattyyyyy. Umm wheres the pizza money at? I NEED MY PIZZA ;-;" I sigh, damn robot. You'd think since she's a robot, she'd be smart, but no. I can't blame her though. I programmed her to be fun, kind of dull, and kind of dependent. 'On my bureau..' I texted back. Just as the text went through the late bell rang. I sigh and walk into the school, hopelessly walking around trying to find Ms. Bitters' class. "What a peculiar name.." I mumble. I crash into someone. I stand up quickly and keep my head down. "Sorry sorry sorry." I apologize quietly and avoid eye contact. "Watch where you're going. Freak." The person taunts and I quickly rush away. Finally I find my way to the class. I step in and the teacher shoots me a death glare. "Class, we have a new addition to your hopeless student body." She growls. "Would you please tell the class your name?" She asks in a mock nice tone. "Nat." I mumble and look for an open seat. Theres one in the far back corner. Ms. Bitters says something but I ignore her as a student catches my attention. He's looking me up and down, almost evaluating me, kind of like every other student, only his is more out of curiosity rather than judging ignorance. He is green with gray-ish blue eyes, with jet black hair pushed back in a rather uncommon style. His gaze meets mine and he quickly look down, as do I, my cheeks getting hot. I make my way to the back. I keep my focus on the floor so I don't make eye contact with anyone. Some boy sticks their foot out hoping I'll trip on it, I act like I don't see it, but I step on it putting all my body weight in that one foot. I hear a crunching noise and a screech. I smirk and continue walking to the empty seat. I reach my seat and put my headphones in as I rest my head on my desk. I drift asleep. RRRIIIIINNNNG I jerk awake from the sound of the bell. I groan and shove my phone and headphones in my trench coat pocket. I trudge to the cafeteria. "Hey wait up!" I hear a boy call out. I look behind me and see a boy with jet black hair and glasses wave at me. I smile awkwardly and motion my pointer finger, middle finger, and thumb in a half circle motion. "Sup?" I greet. He catches up to me out of breath. "I like your trench coat." He smiles and compliments. I nod a silent thank you and continue walking. "I'm Dib." He grins and holds out his hand. I act like I didn't see his hand. "Natalie." I introduce myself in return. I finally make it to the cafeteria. "Well, see ya later Dib." I rush to the end of the empty table where that green kid sits. I look at him, examining him. He pokes at his food, disgust showing on his face. I slide down next to him. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I smile a little, "You gonna eat that?" He scoots away a little. "Of course I am, just like any normal human pig." He exclaims with venom. Oh boy was this kid weird, in a good way of course. He's obviously hiding something. I smirk and grab his tray. "No your not." I take the tray and walk away. I hear him call me back but I ignore it. I walk over to the table the blonde girl and her snobby friends sit at. The blonde girl looks at me, causing her drones to turn and look at me. "Ew. What do you want freak?" She sneers. I smile at her. "Oh just to say hello." I dump my tray over her head and watch the contents spill down the front of her. She squeals in disgust and a shiver runs down her back. Everyone's attention turns towards us and I laugh evilly. I shrug. "Whoops! My hand slipped." I hissed. The whole lunch room began to laugh. Even the green boy was laughing. I bowed and walked back to the empty table with the green boy. He was still laughing along with everyone else. "Aren't you glad you didn't eat that slop?" I smirk. "Yes. Zim is a little happy his lunch was put to a more maniacal use, but that doesn't mean you can sit with me!" He hisses. I half-heartedly laugh. "So your name is Zim?" I question. "I'm Natalie." I smile at his discomfort. ZIM's POV This girl doesn't seem so bad. For a human. Of course I'm going to destroy her along with the other pathetic filthies on this pitiful excuse for a planet, but she didn't seem as bad as the rest of the humans. "Yes, my name is ZIM. Now, what do you want little earth larva." I ask venomously. She scowls, "Who are you calling little? You're not much taller than me.." ((Were going to pretend that it's 9th grade and from being on Earth so long it caused ZIM to grow a bit. He is now 5'6. Dib is 5'9, and Im just 5 foot.)) I shake my head at her stupidness. "Stand up." I order. She raises an eyebrow, but does what she is told. She follows orders quite well.. Maybe I'll make her my personal servant when I take over this terrible planet. I stand as well, very close to her to show her how much taller I am than her. "See? I'm taller, therefor you are little." She frowns as she sits back down. For some reason I feel kind of bad. "Now, now. Even I, the almighty ZIM, was short at one point. No need to be upset." Why was I being nice to her? Nat's POV Finally it was the end of the day. I checked out the window to see my motorcycle. I smile to myself. Cait must've brought it here earlier, how nice. The bells rings and I wait for everyone else to leave so I don't get trampled. Zim is outside as well. "Yo Zim!" I call out. He raises an eyebrow and looks back at me. "What do you want?" He hisses. I smile and grab his hand. I pull him onto my motorcycle. "Oh no no no. Zim needs no ride. Especially not from you." He says quickly. He seems scared, how cute. I smile and take off anyway. I feel his arms wrap around my waist tightly. "What are you insane?" He yells. "A little," I smirk. "Where's your house so I can drop you off?" I ask. "None of your business, just let me off. NOW." He commands. I smile at his distress. "Nah, the quicker you tell me where your house is at, the quicker you get off." I tease. His grip gets tighter as I speed up. He rests his head against my back. He gives me directions and eventually we are in front of his house. I look back at him smiling, but my smile quickly disappears. His hair is tilted and I now find out that it's a wig. An antenna sticks up, and his blue eyes are contacts, one hanging slightly off his right eye, revealing a pink colored eye. I gasps and he runs quickly into his house. "Holy shit." I mumble to myself. 


End file.
